


Moonlit Swords

by Colourful_skies



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Banter, Baz is not impressed, Duelling, First Impressions, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pre-Relationship, Simon breaks in, Simon doesn't care about Old Family rules, Swordfighting, alternate universe - the untamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/pseuds/Colourful_skies
Summary: Simon Snow missed check-in, so he decides to scale the walls of Wat Fjord. It’s all a misunderstanding; a reasonable guard would let him pass. Right? Unluckily for him, Baz Grimm-Pitch is not reasonable, and his swordplay rivals Simon’s own.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 9





	Moonlit Swords

**Author's Note:**

> A dozen episodes into The Untamed (Mo Dao Zu Shi) and I couldn’t resist adapting a scene for SnowBaz. I didn’t end up tagging the other fandom, since it’s all Carry On characters, but the scene heavily mirrors Wei Wuxian’s arrival to the Cloud Recesses in Episode 3.
> 
> All you really need to know is that Baz’s family is hosting a lecture series at Wat Fjord (I know, sorry) and Simon missed the deadline to check in for the night. This is Baz’s turf and he is /not/ inclined to bend the rules…

**Baz**

It’s nearly midnight when I see the shadow scaling the wall.

_Simon Snow, I swear you’ll be the end of me._

It’s just as well that I’m on watch tonight. My favourite post is the upper balcony – perfectly positioned to teach him a lesson.

“Who goes there?” I leap over the guard rail. We face each other on the roof, nearly nose to nose.

I’m gratified by his look of surprise. (Maybe even alarm.) He’s clearly in the middle of breaking in, and I can see the gears turning; he decides on ‘friendly’ and grins. “You again! What are you up to? Plotting in the cool night air?”

The nerve of this guy. I don’t respond, and his smile dims and hardens.

He steps back and tries again. “Basilton, my friends aren’t at their camp anymore. I’m here to find them.”

“And who are you? I’m here to stop intruders.” _Bullshit._ No one could forget a face like that, framed with bronze curls.

Simon scoffs. “ _As if_ you’ve forgotten me. It’s Simon Snow. We met at dusk – when you slammed the gates in my face.”

“Your group didn’t have invitations,” I point out reasonably. “No invites, no entry.”

A sheaf of papers is waved in my face. “As I said, we forgot them at our last stop. Three fucking hours later, here I am again.” His forehead lined. “Now will you just let me in? Even for a bit?” He gestures so emphatically that my eye is drawn to his belt.

“What’s that?” I grumble.

Simon’s scowl softens; clearly, I’ve noticed a treasure. “Morgana’s Smile.” He takes one of the small round bottles from its satchel and uncorks it. “Want some? Maybe we can forget about the whole ‘lost the invites, arrived late’ thing.” He takes a small swig and starts to hold it out.

Simon’s attempt is thwarted by my sword against his throat.

“Fuck. You trying to kill me?”

“No entry after sundown. No swearing. _No_ alcohol on premises. Merlin, Snow, are you trying to get kicked out before the lectures even start?”

“Come on.” Simon is exasperated now. His pout is _cute_ , somehow, which makes this all worse. “I don’t know the rules yet – I just arrived. Are you really that inflexible?”

“Yes.” I give him my best deadpan stare. “Wat Fjord takes its principles seriously, and so do I.”

“Well. That is… understandable, I guess.” He nudges my sword back into its holster, the numpty. “Now, if you’ll excuse me –” He continues his descent off the roof and into the Wat Fjord complex. You know, the one I’m entrusted to guard.

Not going to happen.

I pull my sword back out and swing it towards him. His eyes widen as he pulls out his own sword and blocks. He jumps back, graceful as fuck, and dodges a few of my parries. It should be criminal to twirl while fighting; he looks like a dancer. Well, two can play at that game.

The moon illuminates our sparring. I’d hoped for a restful watch shift, but my brow beads with sweat.

Why won’t he fight back? His apparent pacifism doesn’t spare my pride. I’m an award-winning swordsman, but here he is dodging and deflecting like it’s nothing. I swear he backflips onto a different roof just to spite me. I chase him, of course. I’m struck by a premonition that this won’t be our last chase.

We pause for a moment to catch our breath. He looks – almost impressed? But it’s dangerous to think that way. I’m caught off guard by his smile that I can’t quite read.

“I don’t have time for this today,” he declares, the cocky bastard. “We’ll have to pencil in a proper fight later on.” And there he is, scrabbling off the roof so quickly he practically glides.

Again, my family trusts me to keep the grounds safe. It’ll take more than showy moves to get me to back down.

I catch up to Simon and continue my onslaught. He deflects every swing, and clangs of steel-on-steel break the silence. His face flushes with effort, but he holds his ground better than anyone I’ve met. And finally – I strike a nerve. My sword slices through his holster and the two bottles of liquor arc through the air.

“No!” he gasps. He dives after them, landing on his feet in the garden below. I hop down as well. He’s a touch too late – he grabs one bottle, but the other smashes into a puddle of ceramic shards and expensive strong-smelling liquid. I chuckle. He looks like a kicked puppy.

“What are you, a vampire? Here to suck the fun out of everything?”

I roll my eyes, revealing a crack in my impassive façade. I can’t let him see that he’s getting to me… that I find him charming, albeit infuriating.

“If you turn to your right,” I say dryly, “You can find the Wat Fjord rules you love to flout.”

Simon’s eyes widen as he takes in the stone tablets. “But… there are so many!”

“Mhm. Welcome.” I flick some of my long hair behind me. “Still glad to be your family’s ‘Chosen One’?”

He looks at me distrustfully. “At least I wasn’t born into the Old Families. Things are so much more reasonable over at the Mage Pier.”

“I’m sure they are,” I sigh. “It’s a shame your esteemed leader is a tyrant.”

“You little – People are deluded to admire you, you know,” Simon spits. “The great Basilton Grimm-Pitch. You’re ruthless, A+, but you wouldn’t know decency if it was the stick up your –”

“ **Stop right now, thank you very much.** ” My Magick seals his mouth for the time being. His eyes burn holes in me and I’m certain I’ve made an enemy for life. He steps closer, as if preparing to punch, and I don’t look away. He reeks of smoke and sweat. It should be off-putting, but it’s not. (I’m clearly disturbed.)

“What do we have here?” Fiona approaches. “I thought I heard something.” She notices Simon’s stance and tuts. “ _No fist fights_ in the grounds. Number twelve: the Crucible principle.”

“ _Mmph!_ ” says Simon.

Fiona’s eyebrow raises, but I know she lives for this kind of drama. “Shutting up our guests already, Basilton?”

“He broke in, smashing about ten rules on his way.” I sniff. I’ve already helped his friends find their lodgings, but he’ll find that out in due time.

“Well.” Fiona runs her tongue over her teeth. “Cancel the silencing, anyway.” I acquiesce.

“You bloody –” Simon pauses his rage and pales, and I turn around to see what’s startled him.

“I’ve heard about you. Mage’s boy.” It’s my father’s turn to appear out of thin air. To my dismay, he smiles. (Simon bows.) “Step inside, and we’ll sort everything out.” Fiona leads him in while Malcolm pauses at the door. “Basilton, return to your post. We’ll give him a slap on the wrist, at least.” He looks at me appraisingly.

“Copying lines?”

“Many, many lines.” It’s lighter than I would’ve gotten, but I sense politics at play. Malcolm smiles wryly. “Listen, Baz…”

“Hmm?”

“Nicely done.” He nods and leaves me alone in the night.

 _At what cost?_ I think. _I defended the grounds, but I caught feelings for Simon bloody Snow._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback welcome. Hopefully Simon doesn't feel too OOC, given that we only have Baz's perspective. If interests align, I might do a longer series with other scenes (e.g. the library, icy cave).


End file.
